Displays are widely used in electronic devices to display images, for example: an organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays using organic light-emitting material to generate light. In many electronic devices, the touch screen is functionally incorporated into the display. The touch screen can be used to provide the device with a touch interface. The touch interface allows users to touch the on-screen commands such as finger tapping and swipe to interact with the device.
A typical touch screen includes a touch sensor panel having a capacitive sensor array. The touch sensor processing circuit is capable of measuring changes in capacitance on the capacitance sensors to determine the touch position of the user's finger on the capacitive sensor array.
Currently, Force Touch is a technology developed by Apple Inc. Force Touch components are integrated in the back of the screen, so that the device can sense different levels of force, so as to perform different functions. However, the Force Touch components affect the outward appearance adversely. As a result, the border cannot be narrowed.